1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same, more particularly, to a multi-level ferroelectric memory device and a method of manufacturing the multi-level ferroelectric memory device.
2. Related Art
Recently, a non-volatile memory device having a high, integration degree and a massive storage capacity are widely used. The non-volatile memory device may include a flash memory device used in portable electronic devices. However, a non-volatile memory device having improved operational capacity, which applies random access, are also being widely developed. Such a non-volatile memory device may include, for example, a ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM) using a ferroelectric capacitor, a magnetic RAM (MRAM) using a tunneling magneto-resistive (TMR) layer, a phase-changeable memory device using chalcogenide alloys, a resistive IMAM (ReRAM) using a resistive layer as a data storage medium, etc.
The FeRAM may use a ferroelectric material as a storage medium. The ferroelectric material may have a spontaneous polarization characteristic. A spontaneous polarization direction of the ferroelectric material may be controlled by an electric field. When a voltage or an electric field may be applied to the ferroelectric material, the ferroelectric material may be polarized in accordance with the spontaneous polarization characteristic so that the FeRAM may perform memory operations.